Warren Milrona
Warren Milrona is the leader of Queen Joeanne's Daryndel ''at Castle Lightpool, on Trias, on the Planet of Legends. Category:Characters Appearance Warren is muscular man with thick brown hair and bua shy mustache. At the beginning of Orphan Quest, both have the first showing of grey. His light green eyes are reminiscent of his mother's, however, there are blue flecks in his eyes. He wears the typical tunic for the ''Daryndel. A''n amber slash going from his left hip to his right shoulder; then a smaller slash from that on to his left shoulder, starting from his heart. Personality He is patient. When it comes to conflict, he does his best to listen to all sides of a story. Though he did not initially acknowledge either of his children, indeed shunned them for many years, during their adventures in the DOT, their relationships strengthened. He is now proud of both their accomplishments and freely admits he is their father. Known History Warren was born in the town of Mushbubble, the son of Karin and Daren Milrona. At some point during his life, he went to Castle Lightpool and became one of Queen Joeanne's ''Daryndel. ''Eventually, he gained the rank of leader. At some point prior to the events of Orphan Quest, Warren had dealings with Raquel that resulted in the birth of Flipp, and later, Kinet (although this history has as-of-late been called into question). Sometime prior to the events of Orphan Quest, his relationship with Flipp soured to the point that any words they had between them resulted in an argument. He recruited Kinet into his ''Daryndel, ''and at the beginning of Orphan Quest, the boy was in training for this position. '''Orphan Quest' During Orphan Quest, he assisted Basil by leading him to Castle Lightpool, and gave the injured messenger what care he could offer on the road there. Later, Warren and his Daryndel assisted Basil and the others by escorting them to the edge of the Pineapple Forest. Though there is initially some concern for his safety, the Daryndel ''are deep within the Pineapple Forest when the attack on the castle occurred. They have a brief encounter with the Itok, who impart the news of the castle's attack to them. Though the group is concerned, they decide for the safety of everyone, to continue with their mission. They continue to Mushbubble and confront the tavern keeper of the Roaring Bull Bar and Lounge. This mission proves successful in gaining the heart of the Dragon of Ages Past. Though he means to return with it, the town is attacked by Dog Devils, and nearly overrun. Arista Starshade and the dragon come to the town to assist in its defense. Warren led the group to Castle Raja where he is present for the final confrontation between the two sisters where he is consequently pulled into the DOT. '''DOT' to come Known Abilities Warren is an expert tracker and outdoorsman. He speaks Itok and Batszil. He wields the long sword with expert ease. Relationships Father: Daren Milrona - Proprietor and innkeeper of Road Side Manors. Mother: Karin Milrona Siblings: Kaolden Milrona - Older brother. S.O.: None. Children: Flipp Milrona and Kinetic Energy Milrona. The relationship of Warren to Kinetic Energy has recently come into dispute. First Appearance Warren first appeared in Orphan Quest, Chapter 1 of the second part. He is one of the main protagonists in DOT. Random Trivia